Envole-toi
by Suzuka-san
Summary: Chaque soir, Tôdo l'appelait, car il avait juste besoin de l'entendre, une manie qu'appréciait malgré tout Makishima. Mais à l'orée de l'automne, ce fut la douche froide pour le garçon au serre-tête : "Je suis désolé, Tôdo. Je pars pour l'Angleterre" . C'est le moment pour chacun des deux grimpeurs de se regarder en face et mettre au clair leur étrange relation - Yaoi MakiTô


**Titre** : Envole-toi

 **Rating** : T

 **Genre** : Romance / Hurt-Comfort

 **Pairing** : Yaoi MakiTô (Makishima x Tôdo)

 **Résumé** : Chaque soir, Tôdo l'appelait, car il avait juste besoin de l'entendre, s'assurer qu'il aille bien, une manie qu'appréciait malgré tout Makishima. Mais à l'orée de l'automne, ce fut la douche froide pour le garçon au serre-tête : « _Je suis désolé, Tôdo. Je pars pour l'Angleterre_ ». C'est le moment pour chacun des deux grimpeurs de se regarder en face et mettre au clair leur étrange relation.

 **Note de l'auteure 1** : Ce One-shot est ma toute première fiction sur ce fandom. J'en suis très émue. Je me doute qu'il aura très peu de retour car cette œuvre est encore assez méconnue, mais je ne regrette pas car je me suis bien éclatée à l'écrire, et je ne compte pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin. J'ai de nombreuses idées pour garnir un peu ce fandom (et pas que Yaoi). Un "petit" (ouais, c'est quand même assez long) MakiTô pour commencer, mon OTP en Yaoi.

Pour ma part, je n'ai vu que l'anime et ce fut un vrai coup de cœur. Les épisodes ont su me faire vibrer, chacun des personnages est très attachant, et je me suis même réconciliée avec mon vélo.

 **Note de l'auteur 2** : Les évènements dont je parle dans cet OS se passent dans le manga, juste après la fin de l'anime (et dont je pense qu'on y aura droit dans le film prévu pour le 28 août de cette année au vu de la bande-annonce). Il y aura donc de très légers spoilers (ils sont déjà dans le résumé)

 **Note de l'auteur 3** : Les réponses aux reviewers sans compte apparaîtront en bas de la page, après le texte que j'éditerai (donc il faudra revenir pour lire ma réponse)

Bonne Lecture

* * *

 _ **Le manga Yowamushi Pedal et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Watanabe Wataru**_

* * *

 _ **Envole-toi**_

Jinpachi Tôdo s'allongea sur son lit au sein du dortoir du lycée Hakone. Il était presque huit heures du soir et il revenait de la cafétéria. Ainsi s'achevait une journée encore riche en travail scolaire, activités du club de cyclisme, sans parler de ses petites attentions à son fan club. Ce n'était pas si simple d'être populaire. Il fallait se montrer parfait au jour le jour et savoir endurer les railleries des jaloux, comme par exemple celles de son colocataire de chambre. Arakita avait beau dire qu'il se foutait des filles, que leurs cris hystériques lui donnaient la nausée, Tôdo était sûr qu'il enviait juste sa popularité. C'était même certain. Hormis Shinkai et Manami qui le concurrençaient, qui d'autre pouvait prétendre être aussi beau et classe que lui, le Dieu des montagnes. Chaque jour, il ne ménageait nullement ses efforts pour paraître toujours plus brillant aux yeux de ces demoiselles. Tout ça en était presque plus éreintant que d'escalader le mont Hakone à vélo. Et quand arrivait le soir, il avait besoin de se détendre avant de se mettre à étudier. Il attendait toute la journée ce moment où il s'allongeait confortablement et téléphonait à son rival. Un rituel qu'il avait pris depuis la fin de l'inter-lycée.

S'assurer que Makishima allait bien, qu'il mangeait équilibré, qu'il avait pensé à se sécher les cheveux après son bain pour ne pas tomber malade… Tant de recommandations qui le faisaient passer pour une mère poule et qui semblaient fortement agacer le grimpeur de Sohoku. D'ailleurs, ce dernier lui reprochait qu'il l'appelait bien trop souvent et pour rien la plupart du temps. Pourtant, Makishima n'ignorait jamais ses appels, sauf lorsqu'il était occupé. Tôdo avait scrupuleusement repéré le moment où il pouvait le contacter sans crainte. Leurs conversations étaient en général courtes, mais il s'en contentait. Entendre cette voix nonchalante le rembarrer l'apaisait sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Concrètement, qui aimait se faire rabrouer ? Mais Jinpachi ressentait ce besoin de l'écouter soupirer et grogner, reconnaître son tic de langage (1), et ce depuis la fin de l'inter-lycée. Il n'appelait pas si souvent avant. Une à deux fois par semaine, plus lorsqu'une course approchait, mais pas quotidiennement comme maintenant.

Tôdo faisait tout pour conserver son lien particulier avec Makishima. Tous deux âgés de dix-huit ans et en dernière année de lycée, ils se trouvaient aux portes du monde adulte, et lui ne souhaitait pas perdre de vue son rival dans cet univers vaste. Cet étudiant au look atypique était presque devenu vital pour lui. Il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir rencontré plus tôt, mais il avait cru comprendre que l'araignée avait eu du mal dans ses débuts. Son style n'était pas aussi efficace que maintenant, et ses ambitions au plus bas car ses aînés se moquaient de lui et l'incitaient à abandonner le cyclisme. Tant d'épreuves que Tôdo n'avait jamais connues (2). A l'époque, ce fut son capitaine, un certain Tôji Kanzaki, qui avait su le remotiver et l'encourager. Celui qui se surnommait le _Sleeping Beauty_ ne savait pas s'il devait remercier cet homme, ou bien le maudire de s'être montré si familier avec son Maki-chan. Quoique, il en était de même avec ses autres équipiers.

Tôdo se surprenait à serrer les dents en les voyant se faire des accolades et se parler comme s'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Une personne extérieure trouverait cela complètement normal puisqu'ils faisaient partie de la même équipe, et lui aussi le savait. Il devait se faire à l'idée que Makishima n'appartenait pas qu'à lui, qu'il avait une famille, des équipiers, des amis, peut-être même des admiratrices. Ce dernier soupçon le rendait encore plus fou. Il devenait pire qu'un petit ami jaloux, et le concerné risquait de le lui reprocher et couper les ponts avec lui à cause de son comportement lourd. Tôdo voulait absolument éviter d'en arriver là, alors il ravalait sa rancœur envers ces "autres", n'osant avouer à voix haute cette possessivité envers l'araignée. Parmi son équipe, beaucoup avaient compris combien Makishima comptait pour lui. Ce fut bien assez évident pendant l'inter-lycée. Arakita, Shinkai, et même des fois Manami, ne se gênaient pas pour le taquiner en lui demandant si son petit chéri, petit copain, amoureux ou autre statut faux, se portait bien. C'était de la moquerie gentille, il en était conscient, mais cela l'énervait qu'ils rigolent ainsi de son attachement avec son rival.

« A ce niveau là, ce n'est plus de l'attachement, c'est de l'adoration. » avait évoqué une fois l'ancien délinquant, ce qui l'avait fait rougir, chose rare chez lui.

Tôdo ne trouvait pas son comportement exagéré. Il n'avait jamais fait dans la demi-mesure. Les liens entre les gens sont si fragiles et faciles à trancher, qu'au final il ne reste plus beaucoup de personne dans l'entourage intime. Makishima avait été comme un coup de cœur et il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de le lâcher, quoiqu'en pense ce dernier qui ne le rejetait pas complètement. S'il avait pu, Jinpachi l'aurait invité au ryokan de ses parents durant toutes les vacances d'été, mais il ne put négocier qu'un week-end (3). Ce fut la seule fois où il le vit depuis l'inter-lycée, et Tôdo guettait une autre occasion. L'automne arrivait, les forêts entourant les montagnes d'Hakone devenaient encore plus belles avec leur feuillage rouge, et le beau grimpeur tenait à montrer cela à son rival.

− _Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?_ demanda Makishima qui avait attendu plusieurs tonalités avant de répondre.

− Comment vas-tu, Maki-chan ? As-tu passé une bonne journée ? Quel temps fait-il à Chiba ? La météo se rafraîchit de jour en jour, alors couvre-toi bien après l'entraînement, sinon tu risques d'attraper froid, démarra immédiatement le brun, ignorant complètement l'agacement dans la voix de son rival.

− _C'est toujours le même discours avec toi. Tu te prends définitivement pour ma mère._

− Whahahaha, désolé, mais je m'inquiète pour toi. S'il t'arrivait quelque chose, je m'en voudrais de ne pas t'avoir prévenu avant.

− _Je ne suis plus un gosse_. _Je sais déjà tout ça._

− On n'est jamais trop prudent. Je tiens à ce que tu sois au mieux de ta forme la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons. Et justement, j'allais te proposer quelque chose. Aujourd'hui, tu ne pourras pas dire que j'appelle pour ne rien dire.

− _Tôdo_ …

Le timbre de Makishima était subitement devenu plus nerveux, et cela n'échappa nullement au grimpeur d'Hakone qui se tut immédiatement.

− _Moi aussi, j'ai quelque chose à te dire_ , reprit le garçon aux cheveux verts.

− Vraiment ? Maki-chan veut me confier un secret ? C'est bien rare, je suis tout excité.

Il avait répliqué cela pour détendre l'atmosphère devenue soudainement lourde, mais Jinpachi avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Le ton grave de Makishima ne lui plaisait guère. Sous ses airs superficiels, Tôdo était loin d'être bête, et il redoutait le pire. Et si son ami s'était blessé et qu'il ne pouvait plus faire de vélo ? Et s'il était gravement malade ? Et si un drame était survenu dans sa famille ou dans son équipe ? Que de scénario catastrophique. Peut-être n'était-ce rien de tout cela, sans doute que ce n'était pas aussi grave. Ca ne devait pas, ça ne pouvait pas. Le brun sentit le stress monter et sa poitrine se serrer sous l'anticipation. Même avant une course, il n'avait jamais été aussi anxieux.

« _Je pars pour l'Angleterre. Je vais poursuivre mes études là-bas, chez mon grand-frère. Il est créateur de mode et je souhaite m'engager dans cette voix aussi_. »

Le silence tomba, le temps que Tôdo saisisse bien cette annonce. Finalement, il se détendit, c'était bien moins pire que ce qu'il s'était imaginé.

− C'est vraiment super, Maki-chan, répondit-il sur un ton de nouveau enjoué. Tu vas découvrir un nouvel horizon et tu vas te perfectionner en anglais. C'est une très bonne opportunité.

− _Merci_.

− Mais, et le vélo ?

− _Je compte continuer de m'entraîner là-bas. Pas question que j'arrête_.

Le brun finit de se détendre. Makishima restait son rival, c'est tout ce qui lui importait. Il le verrait peu souvent, mais ils ne se rencontraient déjà que très rarement. Ils pourraient toujours rester en contact via Skype, et Tôdo pourrait se renseigner pour changer son forfait téléphonique et choisir une option d'appel illimité vers l'étranger. Et il comptait bien aller le voir là-bas. Peu importe si tout cela lui coûtait une fortune. Il n'avait pas encore pensé à ce qu'il ferait après le lycée. Aucune filière de l'université ne le tentait. Avant le vélo, sa passion était également la mode, tout comme son rival. Il pourrait très bien être modèle, trouver un boulot, gagner de l'argent pour se payer le voyage, n'importe quoi qui lui permettrait de garder son lien avec l'araignée.

− J'espère bien, car j'ai bien l'intention de me mesurer encore à toi. Nous devons nous voir aussi souvent que possible avant ton départ. Que dirais-tu du week-end prochain ? Les feuillages d'Hakone changent de couleur. C'est très beau à voir, et nous pourrions escalader…

− _Tôdo_ , le coupa Makishima. _N'organise rien, c'est inutile. Je pars demain_.

Cette annonce fut une véritable douche froide pour le grimpeur vaniteux qui écarquilla les yeux. La main qui tenait son téléphone trembla. Il crut avoir mal compris.

− Quoi ? questionna-t-il cette fois beaucoup moins enjoué qu'au début de leur conversation.

− _Je suis désolé_ , répondit simplement l'araignée.

− Mais, et le lycée ? Tu t'en vas comme ça, au milieu de l'année ?

− _Je vais intégrer l'université de Londres à la rentrée prochaine, mais je dois absolument perfectionner mon anglais. Je dois me rendre sur place dès maintenant. J'ai déjà réglé les détails avec Sohoku et donné ma démission au club de cyclisme. Et là, je terminais de préparer mes affaires_.

− C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ?

Il savait pourtant très bien que son rival n'était pas adepte de la plaisanterie.

− _J'ai essayé de te le dire, mais je n'ai jamais trouvé l'occasion, ni le courage_ , l'informa le vert avec des regrets dans la voix.

− Tu as pris cette décision sur un coup de tête, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as juste besoin de changer d'air ?

− _Ca fait bien un an que c'est décidé_.

− Ne te fous pas de moi ! Tu arrives comme ça dans un pays et tu rentres direct à l'école supérieure ? Les écoles anglaises embauchent si facilement ?

− _Ce n'est pas comme au Japon où tu passes un concours. L'adhésion se fait sur dossier, et j'ai un bon support avec mon frère. Je devrais juste passer un examen pour valider mes années lycée, et un test de langue. La rentrée est en septembre là-bas, je vais donc avoir un programme d'étude chargé pendant un an. Désolé, je ne pourrais plus parler aussi souvent avec toi._

− Tais-toi.

Ce fut le mot de trop. Tôdo balança son téléphone dans la chambre, qui percuta le mur avant de chuter au sol. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même dans le lit, sa tête dans ses genoux, ses bras autour de ses jambes. Il était énervé et triste. Finalement, c'était bien pire que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé. Makishima s'en allait à l'autre bout du monde, et il était le dernier de ses connaissances à être informé. Il ne pourrait même pas le voir une dernière fois, lui dire au revoir convenablement. Pire que tout, il lui balançait même qu'il ne voulait plus qu'il l'appelle aussi souvent. Qu'est-ce qu'il représentait pour le vert, au juste ? Une nuisance ? Un enquiquineur ? S'il l'ennuyait tant que ça, il n'avait qu'à ignorer ses appels, le bannir de ses contacts. Au lieu de quoi, il l'avait laissé tisser ce lien entre eux avant de le couper brutalement, d'un simple coup de ciseau. Jinpachi n'y croyait pas, ça ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar.

− Réveille-toi Jinpachi, s'ordonna-t-il en se mordant le poignet. Réveille-toi et téléphone à Maki-chan. Assure-toi que tout ceci n'est pas vrai.

Mais il ne rêvait pas, la morsure irradiait son poignet. Une douleur physique bien moindre à celle morale qui l'enveloppait dans son cocon destructeur. Tôdo avait envie de pleurer et d'hurler son indignation. Il avait déjà ressenti cela, au premier jour de l'inter-lycée, lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il ne pourrait pas faire la course avec son rival. Un autre évènement en lien avec Makishima. Un hasard ? Sûrement pas, l'araignée de Sohoku comptait énormément dans sa vie, alors rien d'étonnant. Jinpachi ne l'échangerait jamais avec sa horde de fans. Sa rivalité avec lui se situait bien au-dessus de sa popularité. Il l'avait définitivement compris ce jour-là. A cet instant, plus rien ne lui importait. Il était devenu une coquille vide qui pédalait en automatisme, juste pour représenter ses couleurs. Qu'il soit en première position, que tous le remarquent, l'encouragent, ou que les filles hurlent leur admiration, il s'en fichait complètement. Alors qu'il cherche toujours à devenir le centre de l'attention, tout avait été remplacé par la tristesse et le déception ressenties lorsqu'il s'était résigné à partir seul au devant. Gagner n'avait plus aucune espèce d'importance. Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était grimper avec lui, Yûsuke Makishima. Autrement la victoire est amère.

Son téléphone sonna. Il l'ignora une première fois. Il n'avait ni la force, ni l'envie de bouger de son lit. La tonalité retentit encore dans la chambre, suffisamment longtemps pour finalement forcer le grimpeur à se lever pour le ramasser, agacé par sa propre sonnerie. Depuis tout à l'heure, Makishima tentait de le rappeler. Tôdo sentit quelques larmes aux coins de ses yeux qu'il essuya rapidement avant qu'elles ne s'écoulent. Ca ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça. Il devait répondre et s'excuser.

− _Tôdo ?_ l'appela son rival lorsqu'il se décida enfin à décrocher.

− Oui, répondit platement le brun qui ne voulait pas que sa voix trahisse son état, il avait encore un minimum de fierté.

− _Je suis désolé. Ne raccroche pas, s'il te plait. Ecoute-moi. J'ai vraiment essayé de te le dire, mais c'était toujours trop dur, alors je repoussais à chaque fois, et je regrette que ça se passe comme cela. Ce n'est pas très honnête et fin de ma part de finalement te le dire la veille, au téléphone en plus. Je comprends que tu sois en colère._

− Je ne voulais pas qu'on se quitte comme ça.

− _Mais on ne se quitte pas, Tôdo ! Nous pouvons rester en contact, et puis je reviendrai au Japon de temps en temps_.

− J'étais heureux pour toi, mais là c'est trop brutal. Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre.

− _Je suis désolé_ , répéta encore Makishima.

− Arrête de t'excuser, idiot.

− _Sache que c'est parce que je suis parfaitement conscient de ton attachement à moi que ce fut si difficile de te l'annoncer. Je ne le montre pas souvent, mais tu m'es aussi cher, Jinpachi_.

Un sanglot lui échappa. Son prénom et cette révélation, c'était trop pour le grimpeur d'Hakone sentimental qui ne contrôlait plus rien. Il n'avait jamais été aussi dévasté. Les larmes chutaient à présent librement sur ses joues. Sa poitrine également le brûlait et il avait du mal à respirer.

− _Jinpachi ?_

− Ce n'est pas possible, je dois te voir.

− _On se reverra_ , lui assura Makishima.

− Non, je veux te voir maintenant, avant ton départ. Attends-moi, j'arrive, je viens à Chiba.

− _Ne dis pas de bêtises. C'est trop tard. Il n'y a plus de train. Et puis, tu as cours demain_ …

− Je m'en fous, le coupa cette fois le brun. Je te dis que je viens. Je prends mon vélo et je viens.

− _Tu n'es pas sérieux ?_

− J'arrive, ne t'endors pas. J'en ai pour quatre à cinq heure environ, continuait de dire le grimpeur silencieux qui n'écoutait même plus son ami.

− _Mais arrête, tu ne vas pas faire ça. Il fera bientôt nuit._

− J'arrive, Attends-moi Maki-chan. Si je ne te vois pas avant ton départ, je vais le regretter. J'ai besoin de te voir. Je pars de suite, dit-il avant de raccrocher.

Il se changea rapidement dans une tenue de cyclisme et glissa son téléphone dans la poche arrière de son maillot. Puis il enfila ses chaussures de vélo, récupéra des lumières dont il aurait très certainement besoin avant de se précipiter dans le couloir où il bouscula Arakita qui se dirigeait vers sa chambre en baillant.

« Fais gaffe où tu marches, enfoiré… Hé, où vas-tu, Tôdo ? C'est bientôt l'heure du couvre-feu. »

Jinpachi se moquait complètement de la règle de son dortoir. Il quitta en vitesse le bâtiment pour récupérer son vélo qu'il stationnait avec les autres dans un local toujours accessible grâce à un digicode. Il n'avait qu'un seul objectif en tête : arriver le plus vite possible à Chiba.

* * *

Adossé à la clôture de son domicile, Makishima attendait. La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures maintenant. Les lumières de sa maison s'étaient éteintes depuis un moment, son téléphone affichait minuit et demi. Il restait là à guetter son arrivée. Il savait son rival assez fou pour bel et bien entreprendre la route d'Hakone à Chiba en vélo, le soir dans la nuit. Cent cinquante kilomètres en moyenne séparaient leurs deux contrées. En parfaite condition, il fallait compter bien quatre heures pour des cyclistes comme eux, mais là Jinpachi venait de passer une journée entière de cours, et il avait très probablement pratiqué avec son club. Donc très probablement qu'il mettrait plus de temps pour venir, mais Makishima était prêt à l'attendre jusqu'au matin s'il le fallait.

Il avait bien tenté de le rappeler et lui ordonner d'arrêter cette folie, mais il ne répondait plus, signe qu'il avait bien pris la route. Il ne possédait le numéro d'aucun autre membre d'Hakone. Onoda avait bien celui de Manami, mais ce dernier ne résidait pas au dortoir comme Tôdo (4). En bref, il n'y avait rien ni personne pour arrêter le brun. Alors l'araignée attendait, à la fois impatient et agacé. Il s'inquiétait de savoir son ami sur son vélo en pleine nuit. Même avec des lumières et une tenue réfléchissante, ce n'était pas prudent sur une si longue distance. Les voitures profitaient souvent de l'absence de circulation pour rouler plus vite. Il n'avait pas idée de lui procurer pareille angoisse, mais en même temps, il était content, réjoui à l'idée qu'il allait le rencontrer avant de s'envoler vers une destination lointaine, lui dire au revoir en bonne et due forme.

Makishima n'avait jamais été doué pour les explications, ce pourquoi il avait longtemps gardé secret ses projets de déménager, même avec son équipe. Il avait redouté ce moment où il devrait affronter la réaction de ses amis avec lesquels il s'était battu pour la coupe. Kinjô et Tadokoro avaient été les premiers à savoir, ce dernier était d'ailleurs parti brusquement en abandonnant son déjeuner, preuve évidente qu'il s'en trouvait profondément affecté. Il en fallait beaucoup pour couper l'appétit de ce grand nounours, celui avec lequel Yûsuke s'entendait le mieux. Puis ce fut d'autant plus éprouvant d'affronter les larmes d'Onoda qui l'avait pris en admiration la plus complète, que ce soit son style ou sa façon si spéciale de grimper. Le petit otaku était tout ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de plus innocent et sincère, et l'araignée se sentait un peu coupable d'abandonner son protégé qui n'avait plus réellement besoin de lui. Sakamichi était un grimpeur tout aussi voire plus doué que lui qui n'aurait jamais pu offrir la victoire à Sohoku tout seul.

Quant à Jinpachi, c'était encore une autre histoire. Quelque soit sa réaction, elle lui aurait indéniablement fait du mal. Indifférence, euphorie ou consternation, dès qu'il s'agissait du ninja de la forêt, il ne pouvait juste pas rester de marbre. Il peinait déjà à trouver le bon mot pour définir leur relation particulière et ambiguë. Makishima ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils n'étaient que des rivaux. De simples concurrents ne passaient pas leur temps à parler au téléphone et à s'inquiéter de la santé de l'autre. _Amis_ semblait déjà plus approprié, mais l'attitude de Jinpachi dépassait encore ce stade. Vu de l'extérieur, ils ressemblaient plus à un jeune couple séparé par la distance, heureux d'entendre chaque soir la voix de l'autre au bout d'une ligne téléphonique. Le brun se plaignait d'ailleurs des moqueries embarrassantes de ses coéquipiers sur leur relation, et cela l'amusait, même s'il n'en montrait rien. L'araignée était récemment devenu plus bavard et jovial, à croire que Tôdo l'avait contaminé avec ses dialogues sans intérêt et ses humeurs excessives. Il arrivait même à sourire de façon naturelle, sans se forcer, et surtout sans faire peur aux autres. Mais en plus, il en était à un stade où il attendait chaque soir le coup de fil du grimpeur au serre-tête, s'arrangeant toujours pour être disponible à l'heure. C'était ses minutes de relaxation après une journée, et alors il s'endormait amusé et même rassuré de savoir son rival débordant d'énergie comme à son habitude. Comment en était-il arrivé à apprécier ces dérangements quotidiens, lui autrefois plutôt sauvage ?

A la base, d'un tempérament solitaire et peu sociable, il n'avait rien demandé. Jinpachi aurait pu rester un cycliste anonyme, prétentieux, ridicule avec son serre-tête et mauvais perdant, un visage qu'il aurait vite oublié, aussi beau soit-il. Il aurait continué à vivre comme avant, renfrogné et limite marginal, sans aucun lien hormis avec ses coéquipiers et sa famille. Cette histoire de rivalité ne venait évidemment pas de lui. A l'issue de plusieurs rencontres où chacun tentait de dépasser l'autre, Tôdo avait déclaré avoir trouvé un rival pour la vie. Il avait pris cette décision seul sans lui demander son avis, et il l'avait même gratifié de cet embarrassant surnom. L'en dissuader aurait été inutile. Le brun était d'une obstination sans limite, et également d'une incroyable franchise, même si au premier abord, on croirait avoir affaire à un charlatan un peu trop arrogant.

Jinpachi avait toujours été le seul à l'appeler "rival". De son côté, il le désignerait plus comme un harceleur de première. Son téléphone n'avait jamais été aussi opérationnel depuis qu'ils s'étaient échangés leur numéro, surchauffant presque à cette soudaine suractivité. Au départ agacé d'être sans cesse dérangé pour des broutilles, l'araignée s'était finalement pris au jeu. Il avait d'abord eu l'impression d'avoir affaire à un enquiquineur curieux, puis à une connaissance infiniment attentionnée. Le ninja se souciait réellement de lui. Il l'avait bien compris lorsqu'il l'avait vu débarquer à l'improviste à son domicile cet hiver. Makishima séchait les cours à cause d'un rhume, juste un très léger coup de froid dont on se remet en quelques jours. Mais pour Jinpachi, cette nouvelle avait pris une ampleur dramatique, tant et si bien qu'il avait fait le voyage jusqu'à Chiba au beau milieu de la semaine, manquant ses activités de club. Il s'était débrouillé pour trouver le lycée Sohoku, puis le club de cyclisme. De là, il avait supplié ses coéquipiers de lui donner son adresse. Ces derniers avaient fini par céder suite à ses nombreuses supplications et la preuve qu'il était bien une connaissance de leur grimpeur. Yûsuke avait juste eu le temps de recevoir un mail de Tadokoro le prévenant de la tempête qu'une personne s'acharnait sur sa sonnette. Heureusement qu'il était seul chez lui à ce moment-là, car sinon sa famille aurait pensé qu'il s'acoquinait de gens bizarres. Tôdo avait ramené toute une poche de médicaments pour divers maux, alors que de toute évidence, Makishima possédait déjà tout ce qu'il fallait. Mais cette attention le toucha et il n'eut pas le cœur à le renvoyer. Et donc, après l'avoir longuement rassuré sur son état, comme quoi il n'était pas mourant du tout et qu'il pourrait reprendre le vélo une fois rétabli, il avait réussi, non sans mal, à faire promettre à son impromptu visiteur qu'il ne devrait plus se déplacer pour un simple rhume. Son escapade précipité lui avait valu double entraînement le lendemain pour rattraper son jour de retard. C'est qu'on ne plaisante pas au club de cyclisme d'Hakone.

Makishima sourit. Tôdo avait mis un peu de gaîté dans sa vie, même si des fois il se montrait fatiguant avec sa voix trop forte et son admiration pour sa propre personne. Sans modestie, il se croyait le plus beau du Japon. Certes, son physique était très plaisant à regarder, mais Makishima appréciait surtout sa facilité de communication, son assurance, sa franchise, son tempérament passionné, et bien entendu ses aptitudes sportives. Mais ça, il ne le lui dirait jamais. Pas la peine de flatter encore plus son ego. Au contraire, il s'amusait plutôt à le vanner, et il n'était pas le seul, notamment avec son ridicule morceau de plastique sur la tête. Mais que serait le grimpeur silencieux sans son serre-tête ? Il manquerait quelque chose à cette personne unique en son genre, unique dans sa vie.

« Unique » répéta Makishima à voix haute, comme pour bien appuyer cette conviction.

C'était cela même, Jinpachi était unique à ses yeux. Il éprouvait pour lui une affection singulière. Il le positionnait au même rang que sa famille, au-dessus même de ses amis et coéquipiers. Il lui accordait certaines choses qu'il interdisait à d'autres, comme l'emploi d'un surnom et les appels excessifs. Yûsuke savait qu'il survivrait au manque de Sohoku, mais il appréhendait son quotidien sans la présence étouffante du beau grimpeur d'Hakone. Ne devrait-il pas être content d'être enfin débarrassé de son harceleur ? La vie s'annonçait bien plus morne sans les appels énergiques de Jinpachi qui lui fendaient l'oreille chaque fois qu'il décrochait son téléphone. Il ne voulait pas oublier toutes conversations qui enjolivaient son quotidien. Si possible même, il ne souhaitait pas rompre ce lien si particulier avec lui. Jinpachi était bien trop spécial, trop important. Comme un âme-sœur, mais qu'il aimait platoniquement. De toute façon, il n'avait pas le droit d'en attendre plus de lui. D'une, le ninja aimait les femmes, et quand bien même, il ne pouvait pas lui demander d'entretenir une relation amoureuse à si longue distance. Lui partait pour plusieurs années à l'autre bout du monde. Tôdo avait bien le droit de faire sa vie de son côté et profiter de ses jeunes années. Cette idée lui serrait la poitrine, mais il devait s'y faire, il n'avait pas le choix. Le ninja ne lui appartenait pas, il était libre de sa vie.

Une lumière vive sortit l'araignée de ses pensées. Elle s'avançait vers lui dans un silence absolu, ce qui ne le fit pas douter de son propriétaire. Tôdo méritait bien son surnom de ninja, même s'il ne lui plaisait pas.

« Maki-chan. »

Les réverbères lui permirent d'apercevoir enfin celui qu'il attendait depuis des heures avancer vers lui à grande vitesse. Makishima n'eut pas le temps de répondre à son appel que déjà deux bras l'enlaçaient fortement. Il se raidit, surpris et mal à l'aise avec les contacts rapprochés. Tôdo avait enfoui son visage dans son cou. Yûsuke pouvait clairement sentir la sueur qui dégoulinait de son front.

« Dieu soit loué… Je suis arrivé à temps » dit-il entre deux respirations erratiques.

L'araignée fut plus que surpris par ses paroles et l'état déplorable de son ami. Son corps entier tremblait à cause de l'effort, ses jambes fortement sollicitées le portaient à peine. Jinpachi était arrivé en vitesse comme s'il faisait une course endiablée, et il avait carrément balancé son précieux vélo sur la route pour se jeter sur lui.

« J'avais peur de te rater »

Avait-il conscience qu'il était à peine une heure du matin et que son avion ne décollait pas avant onze heures ? Dans la panique de cette nouvelle, Tôdo n'avait probablement pas fait attention à l'heure affichée sur son compteur. Il avait pédalé comme si sa vie en dépendait, sans réfléchir, regardant droit devant lui. Ce trajet avait dû lui paraître incroyablement long et pénible. Pris de compassion, Makishima consentit à refermer ses bras autour de la taille de son rival. Une bourrasque de vent fit frissonner le corps fin et en nage du grimpeur d'Hakone. Le mois de septembre offrait des nuits plus fraîches, aussi il valait mieux ne pas trop rester dans les courants d'air, surtout après un effort aussi intense.

« Rentrons, suggéra Makishima en enlevant sa veste pour la déposer sur les épaules du brun. Tu vas tomber malade si tu restes comme ça. Passe devant, je m'occupe de ton vélo. »

Tôdo approuva et avança vers la maison, tête basse. Yûsuke le vit s'essuyer le visage avec le dos de sa main. Transpiration ou larme, il l'ignorait. Son ami était redevenu aussi silencieux que sa légende. Peut-être aurait-il du lui dire un mot gentil, à lui qui avait fait le chemin juste pour le voir, qui avait pris des risques parce qu'il n'avait pas trouvé le courage de lui avouer plus tôt qu'il quittait le Japon. C'était sa dernière chance. Makishima devait aller au-delà de son inconfort à parler de ses sentiments. Il devait tout avouer à Tôdo, puis discuter avec lui de la suite. Ca ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça, sur un simple au revoir. Pas après la forte relation complètement atypique qu'ils avaient entretenue pendant une année et demi. Il ne voulait pas perdre son précieux lien avec lui, il déprimerait à coup sûr. L'araignée était devenu complètement dépendant du beau grimpeur. Il l'aimait, il l'avait bien compris durant ces heures où il avait fait le pied de grue.

− Tu veux prendre un bain ? lui proposa-t-il après l'avoir installé dans la cuisine avec une tasse de thé et des barres énergétiques.

− Je ne vais pas abuser, déjà que j'arrive à l'improviste.

− Idiot, je ne vais te laisser comme ça. Et puis, c'est un peu ma faute aussi. Je vais préparer la salle de bain et des vêtements propres.

Cela lui donna un sursis pour rassembler ses idées. Allongé sur son lit, Makishima réfléchissait. Déjà, il devait dissiper le malaise entre eux. Tôdo n'était clairement pas dans son état normal. Où était passé le lycéen enflammé qu'il connaissait ? Il ne voulait pas partir avec cette image négative de son âme-sœur. Peut-être qu'il devrait le remercier d'avoir fait le déplacement, mais ce serait cautionner un acte totalement irréfléchi. Alors il devait s'excuser, ce qu'il avait déjà fait de nombreuses fois.

Tôdo rentra dans la chambre, affublé des habits sur mesure de son hôte, légèrement trop longs au niveau des bras et des jambes. Makishima avait des membres longs et très fins, rendant difficile de trouver une taille standard qui lui aille bien. Sa famille étant riche, il avait toujours pu se procurer des vêtements sur mesure, et une bonne partie de sa garde-robe était issue de sa création. Son frère aîné l'avait averti que son style particulier visait un public bien précis, et en l'occurrence, le ninja n'en faisait pas partie. Les vêtements colorés lui donnaient plus l'air d'un clown qu'autre chose. Cependant, il ne fit aucune remarque désobligeante. Son regard balayait la chambre qu'il visitait pour la seconde fois et qui avait bien changé. Le vide dans les étagères où s'entassaient autrefois livres et babioles, l'absence de matériel high-tech tel que l'ordinateur, et la valise dans un coin lui confirma le déménagement imminent du propriétaire de cette pièce. Son visage s'assombrit encore plus à cet état des lieux, et la tension entre eux ne faisait que croître. Au final, Tôdo se tourna vers lui et s'inclina poliment comme le ferait un invité de la famille, et non pas un ami proche.

« Merci de m'avoir permis d'utiliser ta salle de bain. Je tiens également à m'excuser de t'avoir imposé mon caprice. J'aurais dû faire demi-tour sur la route lorsque j'ai réalisé mon attitude puérile. A cause de moi, tu t'es senti obligé de m'attendre, alors que tu devrais te reposer. »

D'ordinaire naturel et enjoué en sa présence, le grimpeur d'Hakone se comportait maintenant avec lui comme s'ils étaient de parfaits étrangers, ce qui ne manqua pas de blesser Makishima qui n'aimait pas du tout l'attitude fausse de son invité. Cherchait-il dès à présent à mettre de la distance entre eux, séparation émotionnelle avant physique ? Une première étape avant la totale dislocation de leur relation. Il ne voulait pas. L'araignée devait à tout prix empêcher cela. Il ne supporterait pas de le perdre totalement.

− Tôdo…

− Mais… le coupa le brun avec une voix étranglée. Je voulais te voir avant tu ne partes, Maki-chan. Il le fallait. »

Il essayait de cacher ses sanglots. Toujours incliné, Makishima ne pouvait pas voir les larmes qui étaient apparues sur ses joues. Réalisant qu'il ne parvenait pas contrôler ses émotions, Jinpachi se retourna vivement.

« Je ne veux pas que tu me voies comme ça. Je ne voulais pas me laisser aller devant toi. Je ne veux pas que tu partes avec l'image d'un pleurnicheur. J'imagine que ça n'a pas été facile pour toi de faire tes adieux aux autres, si en plus j'en rajoute. »

Nouveau silence. Makishima ne savait pas quoi répondre, aussi il restait assis sur son lit, laconique, regardant les épaules de son âme-sœur trembler.

« Je crois que je vais aller prendre l'air » déclara le brun en s'approchant de la porte.

Au moment où il enroula ses doigts autour de la poignée, il vit la main de son rival se poser brusquement sur la porte, la retenant, l'empêchant ainsi de s'enfuir.

« Ne t'en va pas »

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Makishima d'envelopper délicatement ses bras autour des épaules de Jinpachi qui se laissa faire, attirant son dos contre sa poitrine.

« Ne pars pas encore… Je veux que tu restes »

Le vert hésitait dans ses mots, semblant peu à l'aise autant dans ses paroles que dans ses actes, pourtant incroyablement tendres. Le brun frissonna lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de son hôte glisser le long de son bras jusqu'au dos de sa main droite.

− J'ai besoin de savoir, Jinpachi, chuchota-t-il dans son oreille. Qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi ? Juste un rival ? Juste un ami ? Réponds honnêtement, je ne m'offusquerai pas.

− Quel intérêt de dire cela maintenant que tu vas partir ? Ma réponse ne changera pas ta décision.

− En effet.

− Ca fait mal. Pas de savoir que tu vas partir, mais surtout d'être considéré ainsi. Est-ce que tu t'es juste dit « _bah tiens, tant qu'il m'appelle, je vais lui dire que je m'en vais à l'autre bout du monde_ ».

− Non, je ne me serais jamais permis cela. J'ai toujours eu de l'estime pour toi. Je n'ai juste pas pu. Je suis désolé, Jinpachi.

− Si je l'avais su avant, j'aurais pu me faire à cette idée, poursuivit le Dieu des montagnes sans prendre en compte la réponse de Makishima. J'aurais pu organiser des rencontres entre nous avant ton départ. Nous aurions grimpé ensemble. N'importe quoi, côte, colline, mont, du moment que nous escaladions tous les deux. Rien ne me rend plus heureux que de faire la course avec toi, rien ne me parait plus important que de passer du temps avec toi. Nous aurions pu discuter de comment continuer à se parler, même séparés par deux continents. C'est primordial pour moi de savoir tous les jours comment tu vas, si tu manges et dors bien. C'est peut-être insignifiant pour toi, mais moi… Moi…

Il n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase. Les larmes coulaient de nouveau sur ses joues.

− J'ai besoin d'entendre ta voix, tantôt moqueuse, tantôt nonchalante, reprit le grimpeur d'Hakone. Tu n'imagines pas la place que tu as dans ma vie.

− C'est pareil pour moi.

− Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu m'as donnée. Tu m'as bien dit « _je ne pourrais plus parler aussi souvent avec toi_ ».

− J'ai dit cela parce que je ne me sens pas en droit de piétiner ta vie avec nos fuseaux horaires complètement décalés, se justifia le vert. Tu es hétéro, jeune et beau. Je ne veux pas que tu gâches ta jeunesse à surveiller ta montre et attendre le meilleur moment pour me parler. Je veux que tu profites de ta vie, que tu sortes avec tes amis, que tu te trouves une fille bien, que tu t'amuses, que tu te concentres sur ton avenir, que tu aies une vie normale.

− Ferme-là !

Le brun s'était subitement sorti de la douce étreinte pour se retourner et empoigner la chemise de son rival. Malgré les larmes qui sillonnaient encore ses joues, il fronçait les sourcils et serraient les dents dans une expression de pure colère.

− Ne parle pas comme si tu savais tout de mes envies. Ce n'est pas à toi de décider de ma vie. Si j'ai envie de passer ma journée devant mon ordinateur, skype ouvert, à attendre que tu te connectes, et bien je le ferai. Si je dois renoncer à mon fan club pour avoir quelques minutes de conversation quotidienne avec toi, et bien je l'accepte sans aucun regret. Tu crois quoi ? Que je me suis tapé cent cinquante bornes en vélo et en pleine nuit pour un simple copain de course ? Comprends-le, rien n'est plus important que toi dans ma vie.

− Tu dis ça maintenant, mais penses-tu qu'il est si simple d'entretenir une relation à si grande distance et sur le long terme ? Crois-moi, nous en savons quelque chose avec mon frère qui vit là-bas depuis deux ans. Qui sait, peut-être que tu finiras par te lasser d'attendre derrière ton ordinateur.

− Tu me sous-estimes vraiment ! C'est vexant. A moins que tu ne cherches un moyen de te débarrasser de moi. Dis-le franchement, Maki-chan. On me l'a déjà reproché. Je suis parfois lourd et trop envahissant. Mais je suis comme ça, je m'investis à fond émotionnellement, et je t'avais cru réceptif à mes sentiments comme tu ne me rejetais pas. Mais finalement, peut-être que tu n'osais pas, par politesse. Si c'est cela, alors je comprendrai, je l'accepterai, et je te laisserai partir. Je ne t'ennuierai plus jamais, je ne t'en voudrai même pas. Tu resteras juste un souvenir, un agréable souvenir qui s'est juste mal terminé, comme beaucoup de gens en ont. Ce n'est pas grave. Ce sera dur, mais j'y survivrai, je pense.

Il baissait la tête à mesure qu'il disait cela. Sans doute voulait-il cacher une nouvelle coulée de larmes. Makishima se sentait à son tour sur le point de pleurer. Lui qui venait de réaliser combien il aimait Tôdo, le voir dans cet état s'avérait douloureux. Rien à voir avec les larmes de joie qu'il avait versées lorsque lui et son équipe étaient montés sur le podium à la fin de l'inter-lycée. Là, sa poitrine le serrait, un peu comme lorsqu'il avait entendu le cri déchirant de Jinpachi fendre l'air du mont Hakone, au premier jour de la compétition. Dans sa tête, il s'était dit « _Moi aussi_ , _je voulais tant faire la course avec toi_ ».

Et maintenant, il l'avait en face de lui, et ils étaient seuls. Il pouvait le lui avouer, à voix haute. Il devait surmonter sa réserve, sinon il allait définitivement le perdre. Il devait lui dire.

− Je pense que je vais partir, déclara le brun qui avait relevé la tête et qui s'essuyait les yeux. Je vais rouler tranquillement.

− Attends demain matin, lui ordonna presque le vert.

− Si je pars maintenant, j'aurais peut-être le temps de me reposer un tout petit peu avant la reprise des cours. J'ai quitté Hakone trop vite, je n'ai pris que mon téléphone.

− Je te donnerai de l'argent pour que tu puisses payer le train.

− Ne te donne pas cette peine, Maki-chan. Je ne veux pas te quitter avec une dette. Où as-tu mis mes affaires ?

Tandis que Tôdo se retournait, Makishima lui saisit le poignet presque sauvagement pour le forcer à lui faire face. Puis il passa son autre main derrière la tête brune et l'attira à nouveau contre lui.

− Maki-chan ?

− Ne pars pas. Je t'en conjure, ne pars pas tout de suite. Reste avec moi, aussi longtemps que possible. Je te l'ai dit, toi aussi tu tiens une place très importante dans ma vie. Tu n'es pas une nuisance. Non, jamais. Tu ne le sais pas, mais je souris lorsque je vois ton nom s'afficher sur mon téléphone. J'attends chaque soir tes appels, parce que tu me manques dans la journée. Tu es mon âme-sœur, je t'aime Jinpachi. Et puisque tu es là, reste jusqu'à demain, jusqu'à mon départ.

− Tu m'aimes, vraiment ?

− Oui.

− Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit avant ?

− Parce que je viens seulement de le réaliser. Quand bien même, tu restes un homme à femme. Ne ressens obligation vis-à-vis de mes sentiments pour toi. Je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise et semer le trouble dans ton esprit.

− Tu ne sèmes rien du tout, parce moi aussi je t'aime, et moi aussi je viens simplement de le comprendre, sur le trajet qui m'a mené jusqu'ici. J'avais déjà des doutes, surtout depuis l'inter-lycée. C'est vraiment à ce moment là que j'ai réalisé que peu importaient la victoire et les applaudissements si tu n'étais pas là pour courir avec moi. Et pendant ma ballade nocturne, je me suis rendu compte que je n'aurais jamais été capable d'une telle audace pour un autre que toi. Pour ma famille, peut-être, mais un de mes coéquipier ou ami d'enfance, je me serais contenté d'un au revoir par téléphone. Mais toi, je devais absolument te voir. Ca a été instinctif, je suis parti illico sans penser aux conséquences, parce que je t'aime.

Les bras de Tôdo se glissèrent autour de la taille de Makishima pour serrer davantage contre lui.

− C'est drôle, nous l'avons réalisé au même moment, alors que nous n'étions même pas ensemble, fit remarquer l'araignée.

− Pourquoi avons-nous tant attendu, alors que ça me semble tellement évident maintenant ? Nous nous aimons, et maintenant ? Tu vas partir loin de moi, nous nous quittons avant même que ça n'ait commencé.

Makishima se dégagea un peu de l'étreinte du brun afin de pouvoir saisir son menton, relever légèrement sa tête et déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leur premier baiser, chaste et tendre, comme tous les deux les aimaient. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Makishima lui offrit un de ces sourires naturels qui le rendait beaucoup plus engageant qu'à l'accoutumée. Il était à la fois heureux et amusé par les rougeurs qui avaient pris possession des joues de son partenaire.

− Une liaison amoureuse, ça commence comme ça, non ? Tu as bien dit que tu te sentais capable d'entretenir une relation à distance ?

− Bien entendu. Je sacrifierai des soirées entières juste pour toi, Maki-chan.

− Tu es conscient que je ne vais pas rentrer très souvent au Japon. Un à deux fois par an grand maximum.

− Dans ce cas, je viendrai également te voir en Angleterre. Je ne crois pas que je vais aller à l'université l'année prochaine. Je pensais aider au ryokan de mes parents. C'est ma sœur aînée qui va en hériter, mais ça reste encore ma maison. Je ferais tout mon possible pour venir te voir, et je m'adapterai à tes horaires pour te parler. Combien y a-t-il de décalage entre l'Angleterre et le Japon ?

− Huit heures. Ne prends pas tout sur tes épaules, je ferais des efforts aussi. Je t'aime, je ne veux pas te perdre. Je craignais qu'avec ta popularité, tu finisses par succomber au charme d'une petite japonaise aux cheveux courts (5).

Tôdo sourit à cette remarque. Ce n'était pas tant les filles qui lui plaisaient, mais plutôt qu'il aimait être regardé, et ce par tous. Ce serait un véritable gâchis de laisser une beauté tel que lui en retrait. Son public lui importait peu. Femme, homme, enfant, il faisait même des clins d'œil aux vieilles. Il avait certes toujours eu une petite préférence pour les filles, plus excitées et enflammées, qui savaient très bien crier combien il était magnifique, et il les remerciait à sa manière. Ca ne faisait pas de lui un hétéro ferme. La preuve, il était tombé amoureux d'un homme.

Jinpachi fit glisser ses doigts dans la chevelure herbe de son partenaire, bien entretenue malgré leur longueur. Dieu qu'il avait détesté ces cheveux la première fois qu'il les avait vus. Pour lui, il n'y avait rien de plus moche que cette couleur. Et pourtant, il les adorait maintenant, car ils représentaient une caractéristique unique de celui qu'il aimait. C'est amusant de dire « _mon petit-ami a les cheveux verts_ ». Il embrasserait volontiers chaque mèche parfumée au shampoing et soin de haute marque. De son côté, Makishima fit également glisser sa main sur la toison brune, sortant le serre-tête par la même occasion.

− Maki-chan ! protesta le propriétaire du bandeau en plastique.

− On ne t'a jamais dit que tu étais mieux sans.

− Je suis parfait en toute circonstance. Mais ma coiffure sans accessoire, je la garde pour les occasions exceptionnelles.

− Et ça n'en est pas une, là maintenant ? sourit le vert en se penchant de nouveau vers le beau grimpeur.

− Je voulais que ça soit moi qui trouve le bon moment pour l'enlever. Mais maintenant, puisque c'est fait.

Il penchant sa tête en arrière, offrant sa gorge halée en première vue à son partenaire qui déglutit pour ne pas se jeter dessus. Sa cascade brune s'harmonisa pour donner un ensemble égalitaire de chaque côté de son beau visage, ce que lui envia Makishima qui avait bien du mal à dompter les siens.

− Tu es beau.

− Je le sais, tu n'es pas mal non plus. Maki-chan, embrasse-moi.

Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent encore. Makishima attira son compagnon jusque sur son lit, le faisant s'asseoir entre ses jambes. Ils n'en finissaient plus de savourer le goût de l'autre qu'ils découvraient pour la première fois.

− Aime-moi Maki-chan, et laisse-moi t'aimer aussi, susurra Tôdo tout en déboutonnant la chemise de son partenaire.

− Jinpachi.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, la grande lumière fut remplacée par la veilleuse. Allongé sur son ventre, le bas de son corps recouvert par un drap, Jinpachi attrapa son téléphone pour regarder l'heure : quatre heures du matin. Il avait reçu plusieurs messages. De Makishima pendant qu'il pédalait, des membres de son équipe aussi, notamment Arakita qui l'avait vu partir et qui partageait son dortoir avec lui. Malgré ses nombreuses insultes, son timbre désagréable et toujours courroucée, Tôdo savait bien que l'ancien délinquant s'inquiétait juste pour lui. Malgré l'heure tardive, il lui répondit qu'il allait bien, qu'il rentrerait le lendemain dans la matinée. Les premiers trains pour Hakone partaient vers sept heures, et il avait bien deux heures de trajet. Ensuite, en vélo, il devait rouler trente minutes de la gare au lycée. Sachant que les cours commençaient à huit heures et demi, il n'arriverait de toute évidence jamais à temps, sans compter qu'il n'était pas question de se présenter à sa classe et son fan club avec ses cernes clairement visibles sous les yeux. Très attentif à son apparence et à son teint, Jinpachi se couchait tôt afin d'être parfaitement reposé au réveil. C'était bien la première fois qu'il veillait. Après sa longue promenade en vélo, toutes ces émotions, puis l'officialisation de leur relation, le grimpeur silencieux sentait ses pupilles se fermer toute seule. Des petits baisers papillons chatouillant sa nuque et son dos suffirent à le réveiller. Il poussa de légers rires puis se retourna vers son partenaire qui lui souriait.

− Ca va, tu n'as pas trop mal ? lui demanda le vert.

− Tu as été parfait, mentit un peu le brun.

− Tu m'as griffé le dos.

− Parce que je voulais moi aussi laisser ma trace sur toi. Maintenant, tu seras obligé de penser à moi tant que ton dos te fera mal.

− Vu comme ça, c'est bien plus romantique que pour toi.

− Tais-toi. Tu es si embarrassant, Maki-chan, gémit Jinpachi en cachant son visage dans l'oreiller.

Ils se chamaillèrent encore avant de serrer l'un contre l'autre et profiter au maximum des quelques heures qui leur restaient, parlant pour lutter contre la fatigue.

− Je vais te prêter un sac dans lequel tu pourras mettre ton vélo, avec les outils (6). Ne t'en fais pas, j'en ai d'autres, tu n'as qu'à les garder. Je t'accompagnerai jusqu'à la gare tout à l'heure.

− Je t'appellerai juste avant que tu n'embarques. Et toi, promets-moi de me contacter dès que tu arrives, peu importe l'heure.

− Bien sûr.

− Tu vas me manquer, mais je vais redoubler de travail et d'entraînement, pour faire passer le temps plus vite. Ne te repose pas sur tes lauriers, car sinon je vais devenir beaucoup plus rapide que toi.

− Je compte bien prendre ma revanche sur l'inter-lycée. Normalement, je devrais revenir pour les fêtes de fin d'année. La plupart des entreprises ferment à cette période. En occident, Noël a une valeur bien différente que la nôtre. Si tu n'as rien de prévu, nous pourrons passer le réveillon ensemble.

− Quand bien même, j'annulerai tout pour toi.

Ils continuèrent de parler du futur tout en se câlinant, jusqu'à ce que les premières lueurs de l'aurore filtrent au travers des stores de la vaste chambre. Jinpachi se redressa, observa encore l'endroit complètement vidé avant de demander.

− Est-ce que par hasard, tu posséderais un nécessaire à calligraphie ?

− Oui, dans le bureau de mon père.

− Est-ce que je pourrais l'utiliser ?

− Bien sûr, ça fait des années qu'il ne s'en sert plus par manque de temps.

− Tu sais que je m'en sors plutôt bien (7). Mes parents m'avaient pris des cours quand j'étais enfant, et je continue seul quand je rentre chez moi. Ca me détend.

− Je ne savais pas.

− Je voudrais t'écrire quelque chose.

− Je vais chercher ce qu'il te faut.

C'était une autre facette de Jinpachi qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il le voyait s'atteler à préparer l'encre et à manier le pinceau avec dextérité et concentration. En une nuit, il avait appris beaucoup plus sur le _Sleeping beauty_ qu'en un an et demi, et il comptait bien en savoir encore plus sur lui par la suite.

− Voilà, dit le ninja en lui tendant une feuille de papier pliée en deux. Tu ne la regarderas que lorsque tu arriveras à Londres. Et je veux que tu prennes ça aussi.

Makishima tira la tronche lorsqu'il remarque le serre-tête couleur jaune uni que lui tendait son partenaire.

− Tu veux vraiment que je me tape la honte ?

− Ca ne pourra jamais être pire que ta couleur de cheveux, répliqua le brun moqueur.

− Moi aussi je vais te donner quelque chose.

Il fouilla dans l'un de ses sacs pour en sortir un strap au bout duquel pendait une araignée.

− Ca vient d'un anime dont j'ai oublié le nom, précisa le vert. Onoda me l'a acheté lorsque nous sommes allés tous ensemble à Akihabara.

− C'est un cadeau de Lunettes-kun. Tu devrais le garder.

− Ne t'en fais pas, j'en ai neuf autre, l'assura Makishima en lui montrant la ribambelle d'araignées qu'il avait héritée de l'otaku.

− C'est un bon choix. Ton petit kohai (8) m'étonnera toujours. Je vais l'accrocher à mon téléphone.

Il était l'heure pour Jinpachi de partir. Juste de le temps de démonter son vélo afin qu'il rentre dans le sac prévu à cet effet et de grignoter un frugal petit-déjeuner. De toute façon, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient faim, sachant leur séparation proche.

− Je t'appelle lorsque je suis arrivé à mon dortoir, lui dit le brun sur le quai de la gare. Merci de m'avoir payé le train du retour. Je te rembourserai la prochaine fois qu'on se verra.

− Laisse tomber. Prends-le comme une contribution pour la fois où tu nous as invités, Onoda et moi, au ryokan de ta famille.

− Notre auberge de luxe coûte bien plus cher qu'un simple aller en train, fit remarquer Tôdo comme pour détendre l'atmosphère pesante. Mais je suis content que tu sois venu cette fois-là.

− Moi aussi, j'ai pu voir la maison où tu avais grandi.

− On se baignera encore ensemble, juste tous les deux, après une bonne course, pour se mettre en parfaite condition pour la suite.

− Je ne te savais pas si pervers, rit le vert.

− Je suis juste très amoureux

− Moi aussi. Toutes ces idées me plaisent. Vivement qu'on se retrouve. J'ai le cœur moins lourd maintenant.

− Je suis sûr que cette séparation ne fera que renforcer nos sentiments… Même si tu vas beaucoup me manquer.

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase avec la gorge serrée. Une voix dans la gare annonçait le départ imminent du train en direction d'Hakone. Tandis que la foule autour d'eux s'empressait de monter dans les wagons, Makishima profita de cette cohue pour embrasser une dernière fois les lèvres de son partenaire tout en lui prenant la main.

− Fais un bon voyage, sourit l'araignée.

− Toi aussi.

Tôdo avait lutté pour ne pas pleurer une nouvelle fois devant lui. De la fenêtre, il lui adressa un resplendissant sourire, image que Yûsuke garderait en mémoire jusqu'à leur prochaine rencontre.

* * *

Tôdo finit s'accrocher son vélo en grinçant des dents. La dernière heure qu'il venait de passer avait probablement été la plus pénible de sa vie. Il avait parcouru une bonne partie du trajet de la gare au lycée à pied, ne chevauchant son vélo que dans les montées où il pédalait uniquement en danseuse. Comment n'avait-il pas pensé qu'il lui serait si difficile de s'asseoir sur sa selle ? Sa première fois avec Makishima n'avait pas été si mauvaise, bien qu'un peu désagréable. Son nouveau petit-ami s'était montré si doux et patient. Il l'avait longuement préparé de manière à rendre la chose moins pénible pour lui, malgré cela il subissait quand même le contrecoup. Il n'avait pas ressenti de gêne sur les fauteuils moelleux du train, mais sur le vélo, c'était une autre histoire, le contraignant à descendre et pousser. Qui plus est, il ne portait pas son maillot, jugeant qu'il pouvait très bien parcourir une dizaine de kilomètre en tenue de ville. Grosse erreur de sa part.

Comme s'il n'avait pas eu assez d'émotions et de contrariété comme ça, le voilà maintenant en retard, avec un mal de fesses qui rendrait difficile l'assise sur les chaises de l'école, qui plus est affublé de vêtements clownesques indignes de sa personne. Pour couronner le tout, comme il avait donné son serre-tête à Makishima, son casque l'avait complètement décoiffé. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il soit découvert par quelqu'un dans son lamentable état.

« T'es rentré finalement. Je peux savoir quelle lubie t'est passée par la tête »

Son pire cauchemar se réalisait. Non seulement il était découvert, mais en plus, il fallait que ça soit justement lui qui le trouve en premier.

− Je ne suis pas d'humeur à parler, Arakita.

− Peut-être, mais tu vas me devoir des explications. J'ai couvert ta fugue de cette nuit auprès de l'intendant du dortoir, ainsi que ton absence de ce matin Tes groupies m'ont donné la migraine avec leurs questions et leurs larmes de désespoir. Et en plus, je suis venu ici toutes les heures depuis ce matin, puisque tu t'es barré sans même prendre la peine de refermer le local. Tu devais forcément repasser par ici à ton retour.

− Je suis désolé.

Bien malgré lui, Tôdo se devait d'être reconnaissant auprès de son coéquipier qui allait lui éviter bien des ennuis.

− Et qu'est-ce que tu as raconté à tout le monde ?

− Que tu avais mangé un truc pourri et que tu avais une chiasse explosive qui t'obligeait à rester sur le trône.

Tout compte fait, Arakita méritait plus la peine de mort pour avoir osé lancer une telle rumeur sur sa parfaite personne.

− Bah, peu importe, finit-il par dire à voix haute. Je te remercie.

− Hé, t'es sûr que ça va ? répondit l'assistant qui s'attendait à une réaction de furie de son coéquipier qu'il savait très pointilleux sur son apparence.

− Oui, je suis fatigué. Je me suis rendu à Chiba cette nuit.

− Tu ne serais pas un peu taré ?

− Maki-chan est parti. Dans moins d'un heure, il embarque pour l'Angleterre, et il ne me l'a appris que hier soir. Je devais absolument le voir avant qu'il s'en aille. Encore désolé, j'espère que tu n'auras pas de soucis parce que tu m'as couvert.

− T'en fais pas, je l'ai fait parce que j'en avais envie. Je ne laisse pas mes équipiers dans la mouise, moi.

Ca, Tôdo le savait très bien. Malgré les apparences, Arakita était un garçon loyal. Il l'avait bien prouvé pendant l'inter-lycée lorsqu'il s'était laissé envahir par le peloton, puis quand il avait fait remonter Manami et Onoda également pris au piège.

− Et puis, je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens. Si Fuku-chan disparaissait du jour au lendemain, je ne donnerais pas cher du matériel qui m'entoure.

La relation entre leur capitaine et son assistant était bien différente de celle de Tôdo et Makishima. Arakita considérait Fukutomi comme un frère, un modèle qui avait recollé les morceaux brisés de sa vie et lui a offert une chance de s'épanouir avec le vélo. Bien que tous l'avaient déjà catalogué au rang d'inutile et irrécupérable, le blond avait su exploiter le potentiel sportif, mais surtout la rage de vaincre du brun. Ses efforts lui avaient permis d'obtenir son billet pour l'inter-lycée de cette année. Tôdo lui-même n'y croyait pas au départ, pensant juste avoir affaire à un sale môme irrespectueux et grande gueule. Et même si au final, ils avaient perdu la compétition, Arakita avait parfaitement rempli son rôle et il s'était donné à fond sur cette course qui avait définitivement extériorisé ses derniers démons. Depuis, il était beaucoup plus calme et sociable, bien qu'il conservait quand même ce tempérament impulsif.

− Paye-moi un Bepsi et on sera quitte.

− D'accord, concéda Tôdo.

− Maintenant, va te reposer. Je t'apporterai de quoi grignoter plus tard, lui dit l'assistant tout en lui donnant une accolade sur l'épaule. Sans sucre ajouté et sans trop de gras, c'est bien ça ?

− Oui, répondit simplement le beau grimeur, reconnaissant envers son coéquipier.

Il se rendit jusque dans sa chambre, simulant des maux de ventre devant l'intendant qui n'eut pas besoin de l'interroger davantage. Son visage fatigué faisait le reste du travail. Lui qui avait la réputation d'être beau et présentable en toute circonstance, cette misérable apparence suffisait pour croire qu'il ne se sentait pas bien. Après avoir rassuré l'adulte qu'il n'avait pas besoin de rentrer dans sa famille, qu'il devait juste se remettre d'une indigestion et récupérer son manque de sommeil accumulé, Tôdo se jeta sur son lit, exténué. Il était maintenant dix heures passées, Makishima devait être sur le point de passer les contrôles de sécurité à l'aéroport avant l'embarcation. C'était le moment où jamais de l'appeler.

− _J'ai cru que tu m'avais déjà oublié_ , lui balança avec humour le vert à l'autre bout de la ligne. _J'ai passé les contrôles, il commence à y avoir la queue pour l'embarcation_.

− J'arrive donc pile au bon moment.

− _Pas vraiment, non. Tu ne pouvais pas plus mal tomber._

− J'ai eu quelques galères pour arriver, mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir sans un dernier appel. J'ai plusieurs recommandations à te faire part.

− _Voilà que tu recommences. Pour la énième fois, tu n'es pas ma mère, non ?_

− Wahahahaha, tu me dois bien ça, espèce de sauvage. Si tu savais la misère que j'ai eue pour arriver jusqu'à Hakone. La prochaine fois, je me ferais un plaisir de te faire connaître ça. Prépare tes fesses, parce que ça va chauffer.

− _Je devrais peut-être me faire la main avec quelques beaux gosses anglais_.

− Maki-chan !

− _Je plaisante, je suis une propriété privée_.

− Evidemment, il n'y a que moi qui aie le droit de te toucher. Au pire, si tu es frustré, on pourra faire l'amour par téléphone.

− _Et après c'est moi qui suis embarrassant_.

Ils s'échangèrent quelques paroles sur les compagnies aériennes, le logiciel que Makishima se devait d'installer sur son ordinateur pour communiquer gratuitement. Tôdo ne manqua pas de lui rappeler qu'il devrait le contacter dès qu'il arriverait à bon port chez son frère, et qu'il ne devait pas se laisser tenter par les gourmandises occidentales, comme les pâtisseries qui savent faire céder n'importe quelle femme même au régime. Tout cela en plus de ses recommandations habituelles de mère poule, ou plutôt de petit-ami attentionné.

− _Je dois y aller, Jinpachi. Je te rappelle plus tard_.

− Au revoir Maki-chan. Fais bon voyage. Je t'aime.

− _Moi aussi. Maintenant dors un peu, mon beau Sleeping Beauty. Je viendrais te réveiller dans quelques heures avec mon coup de fil_.

Ce fut Makishima qui raccrocha, Tôdo n'en ayant pas eu le courage. C'était la dernière conversation qu'il aurait avec l'araignée sur le sol nippon avant un long moment. Noël ne paraissait pas si loin, juste trois mois, mais pour lui, cela semblait représenter une éternité.

Malgré sa fatigue, il ne s'endormit pas de suite. Il restait allongé sur le ventre, à regarder chaque minute qui défilait sur le cadran de son téléphone, s'imaginant Makishima prendre place sur l'un des sièges du Boeing qui l'emmenait loin de lui. Lorsque onze heures s'affichèrent, il laissa libre court aux larmes qu'il retenait depuis un moment. Il n'avait pas voulu donner davantage de remords à son petit-ami. Il s'était montré naturel et enjoué au téléphone, se comportant comme après une course, afin qu'il puisse voyager sereinement. Ses sanglots bruyants résonnaient maintenant dans le dortoir désert, ses larmes tombaient sur son oreiller. On aurait dit que ses lamentations faisaient écho avec le bruit des réacteurs d'un avion qui décolle.

* * *

Makishima se pencha sur son sac dans l'intention de commencer à ranger ses affaires. Même après douze heures de vol, il ne se sentait pas spécialement fatigué. Il avait passé une bonne partie du voyage à dormir, le rendant moins long pour le coup. Il avait ainsi rattrapé son sommeil et il commençait déjà à s'habituer au fuseau horaire de ce pays. C'était seulement l'après-midi en Angleterre, au contraire du Japon où la nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Cela ne l'avait pas empêché de téléphoner au grimpeur d'Hakone pour le prévenir de son arrivée. Tôdo lui avait répondu énergiquement comme à son habitude, et ce malgré l'heure tardive. Il fallait dire qu'il avait lui-aussi passé l'après-midi à récupérer, et en plus il avait séché les cours et la pratique du vélo, tout au contraire de son colocataire de chambre que Yûsuke avait entendu grogner dans le téléphone.

Sa nouvelle vie commençait, avec des nouveautés mais aussi quelques pertes. Ses anciens compagnons allaient irrémédiablement lui manquer, de même que sa vie tranquille de lycéen. Ici, il devrait travailler dur, mais tout ceci était important, il dépendait de son avenir. Il n'avait donc pas le droit de se laisser déjà aller à la nostalgie. Son frère était très gentil avec lui, Yûsuke l'avait toujours admiré. Mais c'était assez difficile de le voir si épanoui et amoureux avec sa copine. Ren Makishima partageait une relation sérieuse depuis déjà un an, avec une mannequin anglaise très aimable et souriante qui avait tenu à le rencontrer à l'aéroport. C'était une très belle femme, mais immédiatement, lui avait pensé à Jinpachi Tôdo, la beauté parfaite du Japon, celui qu'il aimait.

Sur le chemin vers son nouveau domicile, son frère s'était étonné de son silence. Pas qu'il soit habituellement bavard, mais pas aussi sombre non plus. Il n'avait cependant pas insisté, pensant que c'était juste la fatigue liée au voyage. Mais Yûsuke, lui, savait qu'il avait le cœur lourd et qu'il avait besoin de quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour gommer la peine immense qui le submergeait. Alors qu'il ouvrait la fermeture de son sac, il tomba immédiatement sur une feuille de papier pliée en deux. Il s'agissait de la calligraphie du beau grimpeur, dont il ignorait encore le contenu. Le moment était venu pour lui de découvrir le message.

Il s'attendait à un classique « _Je t'aime_ », ou « _Mon rival pour la vie_ », mais rien de tout cela. Une fine et unique larme glissa sur sa joue. Yûsuke venait de trouver la motivation nécessaire pour prendre en main sa nouvelle vie. D'une écriture parfaite, Jinpachi avait inscrit au pinceau…

 _Envole-toi_

Un message d'encouragement, comme quoi il devait s'élancer vers son avenir, même si ça impliquait qu'il soit loin de lui. S'élever le plus haut possible, que ce soit professionnellement, ou sur un vélo. Pédaler toujours plus haut sur les pentes qu'ils aimaient tant escalader tous les deux, jusqu'à atteindre le sommet. Deux mots chargés de sens.

L'araignée souriait maintenant, il n'aurait pu imaginer meilleur petit-ami.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

(1) _Tic de langage_ : Makishima termine très souvent ses phrases par « sho »

(2) _Tant d'épreuves que Tôdo n'avait jamais connues_ : Dans les chapitres "Spare Bike" de Tôdo (série écrite en parallèle du manga et par le même auteur, contant des histoires sur les troisième année), on apprend que la grimpe silencieuse a toujours été quelque chose de naturel chez Jinpachi qui était rapide même avec la vieille bicyclette de sa famille. Tôdo dit lui-même ne pas connaître les efforts et sacrifices pour devenir plus fort. Il a gagné la toute première course à laquelle il a participé, sans entraînement au préalable, puisqu'il a commencé sérieusement le cyclisme après ça.

(3) _S'il avait pu, Jinpachi l'aurait invité au ryokan de ses parents durant toutes les vacances d'été, mais il ne put négocier qu'un week-end_ : Cet évènement se passe dans le film re:ride, récapitulatif de la saison 1 de l'anime. Entre les extraits, on y voit des scènes inédites à l'auberge de Tôdo, où il a invité Makishima et Onoda après l'inter-lycée.

(4) _Il ne résidait pas au dortoir comme Tôdo :_ Information trouvé sur le net. Manami se rendrait chaque matin (et en retard) au lycée en vélo et en partant de chez lui.

(5) _Une petite japonaise aux cheveux courts_ : Encore une information trouvé sur le net, apparemment officielle. Tôdo, de même que Makishima, auraient une préférence pour les filles aux cheveux courts (ce que je trouve pour le coup drôle le contraste avec Makishima qui est un homme aux cheveux longs)

(6) _Un sac dans lequel tu pourras mettre ton vélo, avec les outils :_ Lorsqu'ils doivent voyager dans les transport en commun, j'ai lu que les cyclistes peuvent démonter rapidement leur vélo pour le mettre en pièces détachées dans une sac spécialisé, peu lourd puisqu'au final, un vrai bon vélo doit peser 8 kg tout au plus (presque moins qu'une sac de femme…)

(7) _Calligraphie_ : Information trouvée sur le net et officielle, Tôdo aurait du talent pour la calligraphie.

(8) _Kohai_ : Inverse du senpai (aîné)

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** : Merci d'avoir lu (et bravo d'être arrivé jusqu'à la fin)

Les critiques sont les bienvenues, positives ou négatives, bien sûr. De même, n'hésitez pas à me signaler si vous repérez des fautes, des mots manquants (même après deux relectures, il doit en rester), ou si vous trouvez tout simplement le texte trop lourd, l'OS trop long (j'ai tendance à trop développer et me répéter), les personnages mal représentés.

Je suis désolée pour ceux ou celles qui aurait aimé lire un lemon. Je n'en suis pas une grande fan et je n'en écris quasiment pas.

En plus de mes autres projets, j'ai pour idée d'écrire un OS qui fera suite celui-là, avec la relation MakiTô sur leurs années étudiantes, et ce jusqu'à…

A bientôt


End file.
